


Drove All Night

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, celine dion didn't mean for this to happen, drove all night, fingers being useful, gay fic inspired by crappy music, sorry god, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Waverly and Nicole are in a long distance relationship, but Nicole feels like surprising Waverly. If the title didn't tell you exactly what happened...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this after watching the Voice in which Celine Dion was coaching some singers to perform her version of Drove All Night that's been redone like a thousand times.

"Wynonna…." Waverly whined in frustration. "I have to go." Looking at her wristwatch, she could feel each second that bled away with her sister's asinine…

"But… you're the only one that pours my shots the way I like them." Wynonna gave her a pleading look until she received the snap of a towel to the back of her head. "Hey!"

"Leave your sister alone, Wynonna." Gus slipped behind the bar, grabbing a few empty pint glasses. "She's got a date."

"It's not a date." Waverly protested, unable to hide her smile as she untied her apron. "It's just a call."

"A pre-scheduled call that happens every Friday." Gus pointed out as she filled a glass with beer.

"God bless modern technology and skype." Wynonna laughed, snagging one of the beers from Gus's tray. "Much more convenient for phone sex."

"Oh my god!" Waverly shook her head. "I'm leaving." As she slipped out the bar, she could still hear her sister's laugh over the sound of country music. Jogging across the street to the parking lot, she hopped into her jeep and pointed it towards home.

She hadn't planned on getting involved with someone while on vacation. She'd just finished her online degree and had been looking to explore some of the sights she'd only ever seen on TV, even if Chicago was the farthest she could afford to go.

_She'd found her way to Millennium Park where she'd heard there would be yoga at dawn. She hadn't expected the crowd, the lines of people rolling out mats. She'd ended up on the outside of the field, but she still found it easy to follow along, having caught herself mesmerized, more than once, by the large group moving together. Still, she felt amazing by the time the class was over._

_She would have continued to feel amazing if not for being stumbled over while she was rolling up her mat. The air was knocked out of her momentarily as another form crashed to the ground beside her. "Owwww." She groaned as she sat up, her side throbbing._

_"Shit! Oh my god. I'm so sorry."_

_Waverly looked up to watch a tall redhead push herself up off the ground easily, strong arms flexing as if she did a hundred push-ups daily. Suddenly a hand was held out towards her and she took hold, standing with very little effort of her own. She winced slightly, knowing she was going to have at least one bruise from the impact._

_"Are you ok?" The woman looked her over carefully, checking her for injury._

_When caramel-colored eyes locked with her own, Waverly could feel something change in the air. It was like a physical blow against her, unexpected yet not entirely unwelcome. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Waverly was surprised to feel heat rising to her cheeks, but she hoped it was hidden by her post-workout flush. "Don't worry about it. Right as rain."_

_The woman bent down to pick up the frisbie she'd been trying to catch, her fingers tracing the rim. She had a smile that was genuine and completely contagious. "I'm so sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going."_

_"It's fine." Waverly waved the woman off. She could feel a fluttering in her chest and wrote it off, attributing it to the work-out. "I have this weird knack of getting in trouble so… I'm sure I would have eventually stumbled over someone myself." Her brows furrowed as she realized how idiotic that sounded._

_To her credit, the woman chuckled. "I can't let you take the credit for that. After all, you were the one standing in one place." She paused, taking a moment to bite her bottom lip as her mind seemed to evaluate the situation. "You have to let me make it up to you. Let me buy you a coffee."_

_It was the last thing Waverly expected. "You don't have to do that." She laughed, her polite nature refusing by habit when something inside her was telling her to accept. She let her eyes drift down the lean form, noticing the black t-shirt that said CPD Trainee._

_"I do." The woman insisted._

_Waverly wrinkled her nose in thought. "I'd hate to drag you away from your friends." She indicated the few people that were waiting, hands on hips._

_"Oh!" The woman easily tossed the frisbee back to the group before returning her attention to Waverly. "No dragging necessary. I'd much rather spend the time begging your forgiveness for such egregious clumsiness." She spoke with an exaggerated despair. "I'm Nicole." She offered her hand again._

_Waverly accepted the handshake, unable to stop herself from noticing how strong yet delicate the fingers felt in her own. "Waverly."_

"Hey Babe." Waverly fell onto her bed with a frown as she stared at the black box on her tablet screen that normally held her girlfriend's beautiful face. "What's up with your camera?"

"Sorry, Baby." Nicole's voice was slightly withdrawn, something strange in the timber of it. "I can't get on camera right now."

Waverly sighed softly. "That sucks… is it like a software problem? We can switch programs." She wanted to see that smiling face she missed so much. Long distance relationships were bad enough without technology standing in the way.

"No." Nicole's answer was short, almost deserving of suspicion.

It's not that Waverly was a jealous person… ok she was. She was completely a jealous person and living so far away only amplified that by a thousand, but she also knew Nicole had impenetrable integrity. She trusted Nicole completely. "What are you doing?" She tried to sound innocent, tried to keep the wariness from her voice, but considering Nicole's chuckle she got in response, she knew she was busted.

"Getting you a present."

That piqued Waverly's interest. "A present?" She looked at the clock. Normally Nicole was getting ready for bed at this time. "This late? What for?"

Another chuckle came her way. "Yes, and because you're amazing. Unfortunately this is the only time it's available."

"What?"

"Forget about it for now," Nicole tried to derail the conversation. "Tell me about your day."

"No no." Waverly shook her head as if Nicole could see her. "What sort of present? I think I deserve a hint if I'm being deprived of prime camera time right now. Especially since I just took a shower and I'm still wet and naked..." She tried not to laugh as she folded her pajama covered legs under her.

There was a long pause before Nicole chuckled softly. "You are not. And I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise."

"But…"

"Waverly… I'm not going to tell you what it is." Nicole's voice held a smile in it along with hint of mischief that only drove Waverly crazy.

She didn't really like surprises, but she knew that Nicole could be just as stubborn as she was. "I miss you." Was all she could say. "I know we talk every day, and I love hearing your voice, but sometimes I forget what you sound like in person, and I don't like that." She had a ticket already bought for when Nicole graduated from the police academy, but that was still weeks away.

Nicole sighed softly. "I know, Baby. I miss you too."

Waverly wasn't even sure why she had agreed to a long term relationship. She was a physical person and the distance was killing her. All she had to cling to was the memory of soft skin and incredible lips, maybe a few whispered promises between the tears of separation. They didn't even have a plan. Everything was taken step by step. Nicole had to graduate, then get her certifications, then what? Nicole was American. She was Canadian. Was Nicole going to move to Canada? Would Waverly herself move to the states?

The thought of that made her stomach curl. She loved Purgatory and all it's quirky life. She had been born under the same roof she was currently laying under. Yes, she wanted to see the world and all it had to offer, but to permanently leave her home town? It was almost too scary to think about. "So… Wynonna got arrested this morning," she finally said, not wanting to dwell too much on their uncertain future.

"What did she do now?" Nicole's voice was part relief, part amusement.

"She punched Champ." Waverly said proudly, knowing how much Nicole hated her ex.

"Remind me to buy her a beer the next time I see her."

Waverly laughed. "You know, as a future officer of the law…"

Nicole had only met Champ once when she'd visited a few months ago, but it had been enough for her. "Yeah well, as a human being, I take personal offense to his threatening the gene pool of my species."

"God your voice is so sexy." Waverly couldn't help responding. She was rewarded with a throaty chuckle that slipped down her spine. "Nic… how am I supposed to fall asleep if you're not on my screen?"

"Are you in bed now?"

Waverly nodded before she remembered her camera wasn't on. "Yes… my cold… empty bed." With a sigh, she wiggled her way under the blankets. "If only I had my favorite American…" She propped the tablet on the pillow beside her even if the cameras weren't on. "And if Gillian Anderson wasn't available I'd even take you."

"Wow…" Nicole laughed.

"I could get me some Dana Scully." She joked, hearing Nicole's laughter double. "I might have a bit of a redhead fixation."

"Yeah you do." There was a brief pause. "Why don't you tell me what you miss most about me." Nicole's voiced dropped to a lower timbre.

A smile spread across Waverly's face as she closed her eyes, explaining in detail exactly what she missed most about her girlfriend until sleep claimed her.

* * *

 

Nicole sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She was beyond tired and she felt it in the quiet, especially after Waverly had fallen asleep talking to her. Looking down at her phone, she smiled as the screen lit up, having been feeling a bit like a creeper waiting for a response. Sliding out of the car, each step seemed to sound too loud, gravel crunching beneath her boots.

She got to the front door just as it opened.

"Are you kidding me?" Wynonna pulled her in for a sloppy hug, having drank way too much. "Does she even know you were coming? Of course not. She would have made a huge deal of it." Wynonna shook her head.

"You know Waverly." Nicole chuckled, shucking off her jacket and hanging it on a hook. "You look good for someone fresh out of jail."

"Pfffft." Wynonna snorted. "Like Nedley would ever keep me locked up."

Nicole pat her on the shoulder. "Well, that's great. I'm sure Champ deserved it." she looked down the hall where she knew Waverly room was. "Sorry to do this, Buddy, but… I didn't drive all this way to see you."

"Pfffft." Wynonna snorted again. "Whatever, Dude. We can talk at br….lunch. Just try to keep quiet, eh?"

Nicole smirked, making her way to the familiar bedroom after making a quick detour to the bathroom. The room was dark and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust, familiar shapes forming in the darkness as she closed the door behind her.

She couldn't help but smile as she breathed in the scent of the room that was all Waverly. Setting her phone and keys on the dresser, she moved to remove her boots. She must have been more tired than she realized because as she was fighting with a knot in her laces, she suddenly crashed to the ground loudly, the breath getting knocked out of her.

"What the shit?" Waverly sat up quickly.

Nicole recognized the very familiar sound of a shotgun cocking and threw her hands up in defense. "Waverly, stop!" she quickly called out.

There was a moment of silence before the light on the nightstand clicked on, a soft light filling the room. "Nicole?"

Unsure of what else to say, Nicole laughed. "Surprise?" Finally kicking off her boot, she pushed herself off the ground just as Waverly slipped out of bed, pulling her into a tight hug. Nicole breathed a small sigh of relief as she returned the hug.

Suddenly Waverly pushed her away, eyes narrowed. "You asshole! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Nicole pulled her back in, finally pressing their lips together. She melted into the gentle embrace, sliding her arms around the toned waist as an arm slipped around her neck.

Waverly groaned, breaking off the kiss and pressing her ear to Nicole's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "I can't believe you're here… How did you get here?"

Nicole could feel the heat radiating off the small form and blissfully absorbed it. "I kind of… drove."

Pulling back, Waverly looked up in confusion. "You… drove? Are you crazy? That must have…"

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "I just got in my car and… I found myself starting to drive West." She shrugged slightly. "I drove all night…"

"Not that I don't appreciate it… cause I very much do… but why would you do that?"

Nicole's lips tilted into a slight grin as she stepped forward, edging Waverly backwards towards the bed. Leaning forward, she cupped Waverly's cheeks, kissing her again. "To get to you." Another kiss and she was pulling away as Waverly pulled her shirt up and off. "Is that alright?"

Waverly nodded, her fingers working on the belt of Nicole's jeans, having lost all interest in further conversation. She'd almost forgotten the scent of her girlfriend, subtle and sweet vanilla over a scent that was all Nicole, and she filled her lungs with it. "I missed you so much." She whispered, her fingertips sliding over the expanse of soft skin, reacquainting herself. There was a slight more definition than she remembered, less softness and increased strength, no doubt from her on-going training.

"Me too." Nicole whispered, revelling in each inch of flesh that was revealed until finally she was following Waverly onto the bed, covering the length of the shorter form. "You are even far more beautiful than I remembered." She could barely believe she was there, brushing soft kisses down the line of Waverly's neck.

"Shit…" Waverly felt every inch of Nicole pressed against her, especially the lips and tongue that found her breasts and the heat of a palm sliding down her hip. "Miss you so much."

Nicole couldn't help chuckling. "I'm right here," she whispered, moving to capture soft lips once more in a kiss. She slipped her thigh between Waverly's, finding a welcoming heat. Nicole felt more than heard the moan against her lips and she felt her own arousal pique at the sound. Every reaction, every sound, every touch, it felt like she was learning them again. Her memories were just shallow echoes easily cast away with each new sensation. Waverly's hips moving in thrusts against her thigh, nails digging into her shoulders, she loved every new memory. She relearned the sound of small gasps as their lips broke apart.

Waverly buried her face in the curve of Nicole's shoulder, whimpering softly. "Fuck." She whimpered in frustration as she felt the edge approaching way too quickly. She wanted to blame the dream she'd been having, leaving her already breathless and full of desire, but it had been so long since she felt Nicole's touch.

Nicole almost laughed at Waverly's curse, grinning as she slipped her hand down between their bodies, her grin spreading as she pressed fingertips into heated depths and her girlfriend gasped. "I love the way you sound… So fucking gorgeous."

Waverly's brow furrowed. "No fair." She whimpered, her body trembling as she tangled her fingers in red hair, tugging Nicole's head backwards to find mischievous eyes.

Nicole could have laughed, but she could tell how close Waverly was and instead crushed their lips together, muffling Waverly's moan as she was pushed over the edge, her nails biting into Nicole's shoulders. Nicole ignored the pain, instead focusing on the way Waverly's body slowly lost it's rigidity, difusing into a boneless puddle of flesh on the bed as she broke the kiss to brush her lips over flushed cheeks. "You are so beautiful." She commented with a soft chuckle. "So beautifuly… sensitive."

"Asshole!" Waverly laughed, nudging a strong shoulder. "It's been way too long since…" Her eyes fluttered shut as the fingers still inside her pushed deeper just a bit before slowly disappearing. "Hey… put that back…"

Nicole laughed again. "Demanding little thing, aren't you?"

"I wasn't done…"

"You look pretty done to me." Nicole nipped the line of her jaw teasingly. She didn't expect the surge of energy from the compact frame, but she didn't fight it either, allowing herself to be turned over and pinned down, Waverly's body covering her own completely.

"You were saying?"

As devious eyes got closer, Waverly's forehead pressing against her own, Nicole felt the smile spreading across her face. She'd missed the weight of Waverly's body lying atop her own and she wrapped her arm around the toned waist. Her own body was on fire, needing to be touched more than ever, but she had patience. She just enjoyed the moment of sharing the air between them, feeling the lightest of touches tracing the line of her jaw, fingertips sliding down her throat.

"I've missed you so much."

Nicole captured the wandering hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. "Me too."

Waverly smirked, guiding her knee between strong thighs, nudging Nicole's legs apart so she could settle her hips between them just before meeting soft lips in a deep kiss.

Nicole couldn't stop the moan that slipped from her throat. The kiss was far from gentle. It was needy and possessing, more a claiming of her than anything else, and she gasped when Waverly broke the kiss off to move down her body. She wanted to tangle her fingers in brunette hair, to guide the slow desent, but she found first one hand pinned to the bed, and then the other. She felt a soft chuckle against her breast just before soft lips wrapped around her nipple.

Nicole groaned, her hips rocking forward of their own accord, but despite Waverly's own quick unraveling, it was very aparent that her girlfriend had every intention on taking her time, even if it took all night.

* * *

 

By the time they were too tired to continue, intertwined forms still trembling together, it pre-dawn light was illuminating the curtains.

Nicole smiled as she pulled the comforter over their bodies, finding Waverly watching her closely. "Will you hate me if I sleep for the next 12 hours?"

Waverly shook her head, sliding closer with a soft hum. "Never. When are you returning home?"

Reaching up to lazily push long hair behind Waverly's ear, Nicole leaned forward for a quick kiss. "If you mean work, I haven't figured it out yet. The Academy is closed on Monday." She brushed the tip of her nose along the length of Waverly's. "But… if you mean home home… I think I'm already there."

Waverly couldn't help chuckling. "That was so cheesy." She could feel sleep tugging at her as she wiggled a little closer, expelling all air that dared come between their two bodies. "You're lucky you're cute."

"No I'm lucky _you're_ cute." Nicole chuckled, pressing a kiss against Waverly's temple. She didn't tell her about the phone conversation she'd had with the town's Sheriff a week ago, or the quick meeting she'd set up with him since she was in town. There would be time later to discuss that. For now, she was just happy to have the woman she loved falling asleep in her arms, holding her a little too tight and with their heads so close it was making her light headed from the recycled air. It was perfect.


End file.
